iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Britney Spears
One of my fave singers is Britney Spears! I always knew and listened to some of her songs, in 2007-2008 mostly. I always knew her older hits like "Baby One More Time" and "Toxic" I had always heard Selena Gomez talk about how much she loves Britney and how her music is so good, so I decided to take her word for it! I downloaded 3 of Britney's albums, "Blackout" "Circus" and "Femme Fatale" I fell in love with the music instantly. I also personally know another Britney Spears fan! It is Margaret! (My neighbor, Jyerr's grandmother, in case you didn't know already lol) Sometimes, Margaret and I play music outside, we sit outside by the fire and talk, and we also dance! And she loves Britney's song "Toxic," so we danced to that, and one night I brought over my Femme Fatale CD, and Jyerr was dancing to "Til The World Ends" and "Hold It Against Me!" And it was funny because when we were done I said to Margaret, "We had a nice time with Britney!" and she said, "I love her to death!" :P Fave Britney songs: Seal It With A Kiss Toxic Inside Out Gimmie More If U Seek Amy Break The Ice Outta This World Toy Solider Til The World Ends Hit Me Baby One More Time The Hook Up (I Got That) Boom Boom ft. Ying Yang Twins Outrageous Touch Of My Hand 3 Get Back Circus Mmm Papi Unusual You Rock Me In Phonography Ooh La La How I Roll Selfish (This one used to be my faaaave song!) Many more, too many to list! :P Pictures Britney Spears.jpg|Cdk added this nice Britney Pic! 46456457.jpg|A lovely photo from the Femme Fatale photoshoot, and I love the backwards "F" next to her from the shadow of the window! :D britney-blackout-cd-cover.jpg|Blackout. Since it came out in 2007, (I was 12) I was always fascinated by this album. I always loved the cover, I mean the repetitive squares are hypnotizing! I always loved her pose, with the hat and black hair. And the font used is so...just kind of nice and modern. I remember picking this CD up at Walmart and even when I turned it over, the squares are on the back and it has all of the amazingly named songs. I could tell it was mature, because of songs titles such as, "Perfect Lover," and "Get Naked (I Got A Plan)" so naturally as a maturing young girl this really sparked my curiosity, but I knew the lyrics were not TOO bad because there was never a Parental Advisory on it! Actually a few weeks ago, well this was on October 2013, my mom sent me into Rite Aid to get Halloween Reese's, and I SAW Blackout there, I think it was about $7! I HAD to get it! I have it now and it feels like I finally fulfilled a childhood dream, literally. :"D 8gitxyd.jpg|This is supposedly the Blackout Deluxe Edition cover, but I don't ever remember seeing this one in the stores! :o Britney_Spears_-_Femme_Fatale.png|The lovely Femme Fatale CD art! britney-spears-circus-deluxe-edition-front.jpg|I have the Circus CD, but it is not this cover! I also never saw this Circus CD in stores before but I do like the look of this one! Britney_Spears_-_I_Wanna_Go.jpg|I am playing this song right now lol :D Britney_Spears_Criminal_cover.jpg|Mama I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical... :P Break_The_Ice.jpg|Let me break the ice...letcha warm up to me... :P Piece_of_Me_cover_by_Britney_Spears.jpg|Woody: Okay...you wanna piece of me!? line in Toy Story lol always makes me think of that song! :P femme-fb.jpg|The Femme Fatale.. :P Britney-Spears-Womanizer-Lyrics-Video.jpg|Okay I HAD to add this one because well she looks so darn GOOD here! :D This is a photo from the booklet for her CD "In The Zone" AKA the Toxic era. I mean wow she had the body and the beauty. :"D Demi-Lovato-Britney-Spears-The-X-Factor.jpg|Britney and Demiiii! <3 IMG_6200.JPG|So far these are all of my Britney CDs. In The Zone, Blackout, Circus and Femme Fatale! Yesterday (Dec. 3) she has a new CD out, "Britney Jean," and I hope tomorrow to get it at the mall with Amie! It's not like I couldn't use a decent night out. IMG_6202.JPG|Since I was 12 I had wondered the beauty that was inside the Blackout CD. It really is lovely! :) Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Celebrities Category:Singers Category:Songs Category:Britney Spears Category:LEGENDARY FOR SUPERSTAR Category:MEDIAMASS JUSTIN Category:Amy lincoln Category:Alyssa milano Category:Britney spears Category:Legendary for Category:Mediamass